Splice
by Ravenski
Summary: One minute, she was a misunderstood Victorian girl, the next... a puppet!
1. Chapter 1

_My past… I don't recall…  
But from what I remember…  
IT WAS HORRID…_

"Hey… hey you there…"  
I remember turning around to look at her… her name was…  
"HEY, SUZU!"  
"Huh?" she said, turning her head sideways… it must be her cousin… his name was…  
"OTTO!" she exclaimed, letting her doll drop to the ground as she ran towards him with open arms.  
"I missed you… Suzu…"  
I remember… blinking many times… it was… a shock to me… I found myself… saying her name… quietly… unheard…  
"Su… zu…"  
"Oh, cousin! You never met my friend!". I recall her running towards me… her hand… it touched my shoulder.  
"Oh? What's your name, boy?" said her cousin, coming closer to… us…  
"Der ra… Der ra… Der… ra…" I said quietly. I did not want to look at him… I did not like being put on the spot.  
"Drocell Keinz! He's gonna be living with us! Isn't that splendid, Otto?" she said… with a smile. My face… it was burning. I wanted to leave… badly.  
"I suppose, Suzu… but I heard them gingers cause trouble…". She… did not say anything… she just… smiled. "Ha, ha! Just kiddin', Red!" said he, rubbing my head with his… awfully large hands. I needed to leave…

"Come… Suzu!"

And she… left me… alone… I remember… my eyes… they were wet. I looked at her doll on the floor. I knew I had no other choice…

"A craft? That's wonderful, Drocell!" she exclaimed when I told her the news. From then on, I was devoted to the art of making dolls… that is all I remember…

"My! He's a good craftsman!"  
"Yes… he's been making dolls ever since the family took him in!"  
"Splendid!"

Somehow, I moved up in my ranking…  
"My, my! Now the craftsman's the family's puppeteer! He entertains guests during the family's parties!"  
"All while being their butler? He is amazing! Keinz, is he?"  
"Yes… Drocell Keinz!"  
I recall turning around from my work to look at them… that was when I had smiled for the first time. Everything… was so… happy… why… why…

"Black hair, blue eyes… sounds 'lot like that girl you work for… Suzu, is she?". I smiled. "Well… I'm not gonna get in the way of your doll making… a white sash, huh? Doesn't that mean… well, I'm not gonna judge your intentions… Mr. Keinz…". He was… the one who gave me supplies. I took them, and created… a masterpiece.

I recall… walking down a dark hallway… with the doll in my hand… I was… I was…

"He, he! Please! No… stop that!"

I heard something from the room…

"Marriage? Don't be ridiculous!"  
"But Niles York said he bought a white sash…"  
"Niles York is a saint!"  
"But… Suzu… what if he's planning to propose to you?"  
"Propose? I couldn't care less! I have no intention of marrying that useless servant!"  
"Don't you mean butler?"  
"Servant… butler… Drocell… all mean the same thing…"  
"So you don't love him?". Her head… it… turned… it… it… it… looked at me…

"I never did…"

_Crack!_

I could not hold back the pain… my head was spinning… I could not… would not… REFUSED to understand… whether it was the doll breaking, or the absent of memory… I knew what I felt that day… it haunts me like the plague… and it was not over yet…

"Suzu… SUZUKI! I need… I need to know the truth! Why... WHY DO YOU NOT LOVE ME?"

"He, he… he, he… isn't it obvious? You're…". She touched my cheek…

"WORTHLESS…"

My eyes… they… were wide…

"He, he… but don't worry…". Her hand warmed up my cheek…

"You'll… find someone… someday… that loves you… loves a… servant…". She… she… laughed… why… why…

"Why, Suzuki? Why not you?", I pleaded.

"Why… why… WHY?" she said, letting go of my cheek… not looking at me…

"In your terms, Drocell... I'm… the Master… and you are… you are… merely…"

"THE PUPPET…"

Then… if that is how it should be…

"My Lady! Your butler…"

Then… I must…

"Drocell Keinz…"

In order to survive… to love…

"Is…"

To not be alone…

I must… I must…

"Dead…"

"Suzu… k… i…"

That is all I remember…


	2. Chapter 2

Leaves were falling from the sky on the day Victoria Marx decided to find the perfect gift for her niece in a little shop hidden within the outskirts of London… it was a day she would never forget…

"VICTORIA!".  
"WHA-AT?".  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?".  
"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!".  
"WELL, HURRY UP THEN!".

Vicky was having her corset tightened… apparently at the wrong time… on the unforgettable October morning. Her mother, who was known for being very impatient in the mornings, called out for the dark brown haired beauty. Vicky tried her best to ignore her whenever possible. After her corset was tightened, Vicky put on a black velvet dress, black gloves, and black hat… such attire described her emotions, especially today. After she was dressed, Vicky glanced in the mirror. She never really thought of herself as being exceptionally beautiful. Purse in hand, Vicky opened the door of her bedroom and looked down the hallway for the most unbearable person in the world.  
"Vicky…".  
"AH! GRANDMAMA! Don't startle me like that!", said Vicky, after her grandmother snuck up on her from behind. She was an old grey haired woman, who, at one time, had great beauty. The little wrinkles on her face curved up as she smiled, her eyes squinting in the usual fashion she had whenever she was seen.  
"Sorry, Vicky… I was just coming up here to remind you that your mother is eating my head wondering where you're at…".  
"Sorry, Grandmama… I didn't realize she would take it out on you… why is she in a rush this morning?".  
"Oh? She didn't tell you? Little Cassandra's birthday is tomorrow and she expects to find the perfect gift for her…".  
"You mean… she expects ME to find the perfect gift…".  
"Precisely…".  
Vicky was used to having her mother expect favors from her, because, well, she herself did not have many good ideas. Additionally, Vicky knew Cassandra very well.  
"Do you have any idea what Cassandra might like?", said Grandmama with a smile.  
"Well… she seems to like dolls, I mean, most girls her age do…".  
"Then… we should go to the toyshop!".  
"No… no… I want this doll to be special! The toyshop has dolls that look exactly alike!".  
"Where do you suggest we go, Vicky?".  
"I…".  
"VICTORIA!". Vicky turned around to see her mother, pissed off as ever. "LET'S GET GOING! CASSANDRA'S BIRTHDAY'S TOMORROW AND I STILL HAVEN'T FOUND A GIFT FOR HER!".  
"Ok… Mother…", said Vicky, passing her in the hallway, followed by Grandmama. Eventually, the three were in a carriage, headed for nowhere in particular… yet…

Vicky was sitting next to Grandmama, her mother on the other side. Vicky sighed as she looked out the window. Leaves were everywhere in the streets.  
"Vicky… where are we going?", said her mother, intimidating.  
Vicky was in a dazed state… she… did not understand why. The leaves… the music coming from the street corners… what was it that made her this way? She heard what sounded like a crank organ playing a familiar tune, growing louder… and louder… and louder…  
"Vicky…".  
"Suzu…".  
"VICKY!".  
"HUH?". Vicky looked at her mother, who's arms were now crossed. What was that? It sounded like she heard someone's name being called within the music.  
"Where… are… we going… Vicky…". Vicky looked out the window again. She… heard the music… playing… drawing her into something… she did not quite understand… could it be that something was guiding her to an unknown place? And… she saw it…  
"STOP!", shouted Vicky, forcing the carriage to a complete hault. Vicky's mother looked at her with a frown after controlling herself from falling out of the carriage. Vicky, without entirely knowing it, opened the door of the carriage, running towards a shop that would not have been noticed if she was not looking out the window at the time.  
"VICKY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?". Ignoring her mother and following her intuition, Vicky followed the music of the crank organ leading her to what appeared to be a toyshop in the outskirts of London. When the music stopped, so did she… right in front of the toyshop. Vicky looked up at the shop, and had a glance of the window before walking in. She heard the bell of the shop's door ring softly in the silence of the room she entered. She looked around. No signs of life… nothing. She noticed a glass doll looking at her atop a table in the shop. She walked up to it, and, upon seeing it's shiny face, softly touched the cold cheek of the beautiful glass doll. Realizing what she came to do in the first place, Vicky decided to find the doll maker.  
"Hello?", said she, looking around the small shop. "Is anyone here?". She walked around the shop, looking at the dolls. "You… you make some lovely dolls… who… whoever you are… you see, I need to place an order for one of these by tomorrow… if that seems unreasonable, I'm willing to pay full price for any doll I'm considering… ha, ha… see, it's my niece's birthday tomorrow, and… I…".  
"Really?". Vicky stopped, dead in her tracks. She turned her head over to what seemed to be a sound coming from behind the only door in the small shop. She slowly walked over to the door, unaware of what it could be. The voice continued to speak in a deep voice. "You'll pay full price?".  
"Yes…", said Vicky, her head tilting to the side as she approached the door. "Who is this I'm speaking to?".  
"He, he! The doll maker, of course!", said the voice with a high pitched laugh. Vicky stopped walking towards the door.  
"Why… why don't you come out?", said Vicky, suspicious.  
"Oh! You see, my dear, I accidently… locked myself in… do you perhaps think you could help me?".  
"Why, yes, of course! Where's the key?".  
"Underneath the doll cabinet… QUICKLY!", said the voice, perhaps, through the keyhole, seeing Vicky's mother and Grandmama running towards the shop from the window. Vicky walked over to the doll cabinet, kneeled down, and grabbed the silver key from underneath it. She walked over to the door, inserted the key, turned it once, and…

A blinding light eminated from the door as it opened. Vicky saw what looked like the sillouette of a little girl within the light before collapsing…

"Su… zu… ki…".

Vicky woke up to find herself on a table in what appeared to be the backroom of the shop. She forced herself up, unaware of what had just happened. She rubbed her head with her hand. She looked at the open door, and, seeing the entrance to the shop, got off the table and ran towards it. Just as she had her hand on the knob, an uncontrollable force sprung her back using every limb in her body. Her eyes opened wide… it was a feeling she never felt before. Her arms reached out for the door, but with no success. She sprung as far back as the backroom entrance before pounding hard onto something that seemed inanimate. She stood there, frozen and without words or an explanation for what just happened. She felt something on her shoulders. She looked to her left. A gloved hand was placed firmly on her left shoulder. She looked to her right. It was the same. Sweat was falling from her face.  
"You… must not leave… Dolly…".

Vicky felt goose bumps go down her spine upon hearing a voice unlike any other from the person who now had a good grip of her. She felt his arms slowly wrap around her body, over her chest. He had an even firmer grip of her now.  
"I… think… that is… not best…".  
Vicky, in a state of panic, thrust his arms away from her body. She ran to the door again, with as much success as the last time, only… only she stopped once she felt something pulling on her wrists and ankles. She let the objects pull her slowly. She collapsed to the ground, her body nearly floating because of the pull. Her hands were extended above her head on the floor… for some reason, she did not feel like getting up, even though she was in the right mind to do so. She soon felt herself being dragged across the floor, and… she had a smile on her face. She was now in the very same arms as before on the ground. The man lifted her up and carried her to the backroom table. He put her down again, keeping her flat on the table. She still had a strange smile on her face… a mad… insane smile. Her eyes were slightly squinted. The man placed half on his arm on the table… his face was right up to hers. It is difficult to say if she even understood what was going on because of her dazed state. He had an expressionless face… his eyes looked into hers glossily… and his hair was orange.  
"You… are not yet… perfect…".

Vicky woke up a few minutes later, or what seemed like minutes, fully conscious. It was strange… she knew what just happened… she just… did not understand why she acted the way she did. She looked around the backroom, her body half up on the table. She glanced at a dark haired doll across from where she was on the table. The doll had blue eyes. It was wearing a velvet dress. It was very beautiful.  
"So?". Vicky looked closer at the doll. It talked! The doll walked up to Vicky. It felt Vicky's cheeks with both of it's hands and looked into her eyes. "How does it feel?".  
"How… how does what feel?".  
"He, he! You don't know?", said the doll with a laugh. The doll walked to the side of the table. It sat on the side of the table, shaking it's head and legs back and forth. "SHE DOESN'T KNOW! SHE DOESN'T KNOW! SHE DOESN'T KNOW!".  
"What don't I know?", said Vicky, annoyed. The doll gave her a look and smiled… revealing sharp teeth. The doll walked up to Vicky, it's face now in hers.  
"YOUR SOUL…", said the doll, feeling her cheeks again. "BELONGS TO ME…". Vicky was very scared. She thought about leaving the room and heading for the door again. She looked at the doll, and, noticing it was normal again, decided against it. The doll looked over Vicky's shoulder. "AH! NINGYO-SHI!", exclaimed the doll. Vicky turned around to see a somewhat familiar face… she… was shocked. The orange haired, colorfully dressed, purple eyed man with an expressionless face and looking at nothing in particular, was standing there, holding a tray of paint in his hand. Vicky could not stop looking at him.  
"Wait… you're…", thought Vicky, her mind with the remembrance of what seemed like a few minutes before.  
"Yes… Dolly knows…", said the man, walking towards them with the paint. The doll smiled, reaching it's hands out to him. Vicky was very confused.  
"What… what is…".  
"You do not remember anything…", said the man, looking directly into her eyes. Vicky felt herself blush. "I shall explain everything to you now…". The man dipped cotton into red paint. He moved it towards Vicky's eyelid. As he started to paint her face, he explained himself. "My name is Drocell Keinz… I am a servant to the family… only one person knows I exist…".  
"But… you are…". The man, taking a brush and dipping it into pink paint, painted Vicky's lips before she could say anything else.  
"I make dolls… all are my creation… and you…", said Drocell, stopping his painting and looking directly at her again. Vicky blushed even more. Drocell moved his face closer to hers. He moved his finger under her chin, closed her mouth, and examined her lips by moving her chin back and forth. He looked into her eyes, moving his finger slowly away from her chin. "Your eyes…".  
"What?", said Vicky, somewhat shocked.  
"They… need glossing…".  
"What? NO!", said Vicky, backing up on the table. She could not understand why she was still there and letting him paint her face. She jumped off the table. "Look… you… this… isn't real!". Drocell looked at her. He put down the paint.  
"You must let me explain… I am…".  
"I don't care what you are!", said Vicky. She headed for the entrance to the shop again, and was, again, strung back by objects connected to her wrists and ankles. She was soon in the arms of Drocell. She was very shocked. "Get… let me go!", she exclaimed, struggling in his arms. He held onto her firmly. She became very tired. When she stopped struggling, she turned around and looked at Drocell. "Who… are you?".  
"I am… a puppeteer…", Everything, nearly everything, made sense now.  
"So… that means…".  
"You chose to become a puppet…", said Drocell, looking into her eyes again.  
"When did I…".  
"When your eyes had sight of my Child…", said he, looking at the talking doll. "You knew myself… know… you…", said Drocell, having trouble with what to say. Drocell picked up the doll, holding it up to her. "My heart… is in this doll… it is mine… no one but I has ever seen it… because you have seen this doll… my heart belongs to you… and your heart…", said Drocell, putting down the doll on the table and holding Vicky's hands. "Belongs to me…". His heart… was in… this doll? Vicky did not understand.  
"Then why… why am I a puppet?".  
"Ningyo-shi doesn't trust you yet…", said the doll with a smile.  
"You are not perfect…", said Drocell, with an expressionless face. "My goal is to make you perfect… the perfect doll… you must do whatever it is I tell you to do… you must… be perfect…". Drocell, emotionless as he was, seemed somewhat disturbed.  
"Listen… Dorcell?".  
"Drocell…".  
"Drocell…you… seem to have the wrong idea… I'm… not a doll… or a puppet… I'm human, see? Human, like you!", said Vicky, grabbing Drocell's arms. After a few seconds, Drocell moved his arms down.  
"No… no…", said Drocell, seemingly even more disturbed. The doll laughed.  
"Ningyo-shi needs me to live! He doesn't need YOU…", said the doll, it's face next to Vicky's. Vicky looked at Drocell.  
"What… does she mean? You're not… alive?". Drocell remembered something.

_Let me preserve the piece that has been lost… allow me to use your heart as a means  
to retain it… so it will never be forgotten…_

Drocell looked dazed. Vicky did not understand what was going on.  
"Do you… think… perfection… is inside?", said Drocell, reaching for Vicky's neck. He touched it. He moved her head against his chest.  
"I am… alive… you chose me, so I must be…". Vicky's eyes opened wide. He had never shown any signs of feeling. She felt… bad for him. She felt the warmth of his chest and his hand on her head. She wanted to feel his emotions… to understand him… and she did not know why. The doll was not happy.  
"Ningyo-shi! The letter!", exclaimed the doll. Drocell moved her head away from him. He let go of her and walked towards the shop entrance. The doll smiled, sitting down on the table. It looked at Vicky. "Well? Aren't you gonna follow him?". Vicky did not say anything for a few seconds. She watched as Drocell was getting ready to leave. She ran towards him just as he was going out the door. She opened the door, hearing the bell ring as they left. She wiped the paint off her face as she followed him in the street. But… she felt cold. She looked around… snow?  
"Snow… why is there snow, Drocell?", she exclaimed. She knew it was October. Drocell did not look at her. He kept walking vigorously.  
"Why are you following me?".  
"Well… that doesn't really matter! Just… why is it snowing?".  
"You should not be following me…", he interrupted. Vicky frowned.  
"Why… NO! Why is there snow?".  
"You need glossy eyes before you are displayed…".  
"You just can't get through to this guy!", muttered Vicky. She followed Drocell to a small shop on the street. They walked in.  
"Ah… Mr. Keinz!", said the man at the counter. It appeared to be a post office. Drocell took off his hat.  
"Did my letter come in?".  
"Oh, yes, from… ah? And who is this?", said the man, glancing at Vicky. She took a step forward, about to introduce herself.  
"Sir, my name is…".  
"This… lady… is my fiancé…", said Drocell, wrapping his arm around Vicky's shoulders. Vicky froze. Sweat covered her face. What… the…  
"Well, that's wonderful, Mr. Keinz! I didn't know you've had a lady friend all these years!", said the man, smiling. Drocell expressed nothing.  
"In all honestly… we just met… it was… love at first sight…", said he, glancing slightly at Vicky. Vicky felt offended.  
"Well, whatever it was… here's your letter, Mr. Keinz!", said the man, handing Drocell a letter. Drocell took the letter, taking his arm off of Vicky's shoulders. He put the letter in his coat pocket, put on his hat, and headed out the door. Vicky looked at Drocell, then at the man with a smile, and back at Drocell, following him afterwards. When they were out the door, Vicky ran towards Drocell.  
"What kind of act was that?", she whispered, very pissed. Drocell said nothing.  
"OH, LOVE BIRDS!". They stopped. It was the man from the post office, probably looking out from the entrance to his post office. "DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE GONNA LEAVE WITHOUT SHOWING ME A KISS!". Vicky felt goose bumps go up and down her spine again. She shuddered slightly. Her lips curled up.  
"Yeah… like that's ever gonna happen… this guy's as stiff as a rock…", she thought to herself. She did not expect what happened next.  
Drocell looked at her. She did the same. She was actually kind of shocked. He grabbed her arms, closed his eyes, and kissed her… on the lips. It lasted for a few seconds… but it was so unexpected that… she could feel his emotions again… and liked it. When it ended, he looked at her, still holding her arms. The man smiled.  
"BYE, BYE, KEINZS!", said the man, going into his post office again. Drocell did not pay attention to the man. He just… kept looking at Vicky. After a few seconds, he released her arms… slowly… as though he did not want to… and he looked at them. He let go of them and started to walk vigorously towards his shop again, as though nothing had happened. Vicky waited a few seconds before following him.  
"What was that?".  
"Your eyes…".  
"What about them?".  
"They need glossing…".  
Vicky stopped. She watched Drocell walk towards his shop. A man who never expressed himself… did something expressing his emotions… and yet… and yet… it seemed as though he was not affected by it. She decided to walk around and perhaps find out why it was snowing in October… at least get some answers. She walked down the London street. She stopped a woman.  
"Excuse me… why is it snowing?".  
"What?".  
"Why is it snowing?".  
"Are you from around here?".  
"Yes… now please explain to me why it's snowing in October!".  
"October? Dear… it's January!".  
Vicky stopped as the woman walked away. Her mouth opened wide. January… that means…  
She felt the strings pulling her again. She was quickly pulled towards Drocell's shop, so fast that no one in the street noticed. Drocell held her in his arms again. She got out of his arms.  
"Drocell… why… why have three months passed?", she exclaimed, very scared. Drocell… he… smiled slightly…  
"Your eyes… they…", said Drocell, moving his hand underneath her chin.  
"Do not need glossing anymore…".


End file.
